Data networks in means of transportation may be used to provide communication services for a variety of data services. For example, a modern data network infrastructure within a means of transportation may be used by aircraft control systems, airline information and service systems, or passenger information and entertainment services. For proper and secure operation of such data networks it may be necessary to adapt and change configurations of network components or network nodes. Because such data networks may carry a variety of essential information and data, which may be critical for a safe operation of the aircraft, a high availability and reliable operation may be of particular importance. EP 2 586 230 A2 discloses a static mesh network in or for a cabin of a vehicle, in particular in or for an aircraft cabin, wherein the cabin has a predetermined, known cabin layout, comprising a plurality of network levels arranged hierarchically relative to one another. Due to their relevancy to aircraft safety and reliability, additional functional requirements on data networks in means of transportation may arise.
The change of a configuration of a network component may be seen as one important aspect related to safety and security of a data network in a means of transportation. Network components may normally be configured, for example, by sending special commands via the network data infrastructure to the devices. In order to achieve a secure operation of such systems, the administration or maintenance should therefore only be possible in certain operating modes. Therefore, the operating mode should be switchable, however, at the same time it should be ensured that an unintended switching of the operating mode, for example, from connected service domains, is prevented. Software commands via the network may be used to configure devices and change operating modes. Other solutions, which use additional encryption, may require higher effort, for instance, for key handling. Also local administration of the devices require access to the devices itself, which may be circumstantial, particularly, if the device is installed behind a panel. Other known solutions require a dedicated key line for the mode selection. However, this may require additional costly and weight-intensive cabling.